a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing in which a slide member is connected to a spool shaft in a single operation.
Conventional structures for axially reciprocating a spool back and forth include a spool either frictionally or fixedly connected to a leading end portion of the spool shaft to be reciprocated. The spool shaft is moved back and forth by a slide mechanism linked with the rotation of a handle.
b) Description of Related Art
A connecting structure for connecting a reciprocal type of spool shaft with the slide mechanism is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. Hei. 4-1806. The rear end portion of the spool shaft is formed with a non-circular cross-section so as to non-rotatably engage a slide member of the slide mechanism. The spool shaft and slide member are subsequently fixed together by means of screws. However, in this conventional structure, use of the screws results in both an increased number of parts and requires an additional operation to tighten the screws. This makes it troublesome to assemble the conventional structure.
Two problems of conventional structures which are overcome by the present invention are the requirement for additional parts and the difficult assembly of those parts into the final structure.